Total Drama Avatar: Rise of the Legion
by Skeeterdayz
Summary: Cody, Sierra, Geoff, and Bridgette are four teens from the Southern Water Tribe who are on a quest to recover what was lost from one of them, Cody's waterbending. They journey out of the tribe to Nation City, where hopefully while getting over certain obstacles another guru who claims to be able to fix Cody can return him to his normal life. AVATAR CROSSOVER FIC.


**HELLO MY FRIENDS. I HAVE MOTHAFUCKIN RETURNED:)**

**But anyway, here's a total drama crossover fic I've been wanting to do for a long time.**

**ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar or Total Drama in anyway.**

* * *

"Cody…Cooooodddyy…CODY! WAKE UP!"

The brunet turned in his soft cot, scrunching his face at the dainty finger that poked at his lightly tanned cheeks. "Five more minutes." He mumbled, proceeding to tug the thin blue covers over his head and plunge his thumbs between his lips.

"No Cody, get up sleepy! We're almost at Nation City!" The female voice inched closer as she yanked the covers off the boy , making him groan. She smiled upon seeing one of his teal eyes peek open.

"Yay! Codykins You're awake! C'mon! Up!" She pulled at his arm, peeling him from the comfort of his cot and into an upright position. Cody blinked at her and drug his hand across his eye.

"…Sierra…" He started in a tired voice. "How close are we to docking? How long have I been asleep?"

The boy was obviously disoriented by his surroundings. He'd remembered falling asleep up on the sky deck of the ferry they were on. Now it was clear that someone had moved him from the light of day into a darker but more comfortable dorm below deck.

Sierra smiled again. "You probably wouldn't know how close we are, would you? You crashed like as soon as we left the southern water tribe. That was like a good seven hours ago."

Cody's eyes widened. "_Seven hours_? I've been asleep for _seven hours_? For the love of God what did I miss?"

The violet-haired girl brought her palm to her chin as she rose from her place seated on the cot. "Well…there was a band of seal-dolphins that swam by earlier, but other than that not much really."

Suddenly, a loud, gong type sound rang through the corners of the room, sending vibrations down their spines. "W-what is that?" Cody questioned.

"I think it's the city gong. You know the one that rings every few hours." Sierra crept over the porthole in the wall and took a long gaze at the ship's surroundings. "It just means that we're closer to getting you bending back!"

Those few words always gave Cody a feeling that was both pleasant and unpleasant. Hope. Hope that Sierra was right and that Nation city would make everything alright, but then there was the pain that hope had caused him in the past.

"Oh my God Cody look!" Sierra gestured violently for the boy to come over, which he groggily did. "It's the Avatar Rikki monument! It's so huge! I wish I had my drawing scrolls cause I would so scroll this moment!"

Cody simply sat in awe staring at the giant bronze statue as his friend rambled. He had to admit the thing was goddamned huge and had the right to be called a wonder of the world. Avatar Rikki was the last avatar to ever been seen by anyone. She'd done all she could to protect her people and united the feuding nations, but as soon as she'd done so it was if she had vanished off the face of the earth, never to be seen again by anyone. It was rumored that she'd been meditating at her home air-temple and had been assassinated by a fire-bender while in the avatar state; other rumors said that she was indeed still alive. Either way the mystery of the Avatar was still one yet to be solved.

"I really wanna know what happened to her." Cody mumbled to himself, remembering the tale of the avatar being told to him as a water tribe boy.

"But anyway…how ya feeling Cody?" Sierra broke from her rambling to ask. "Aren't you exited?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…yea…I guess so." He ran his hand through his dark brown bangs. "I mean, there's been so many people in the past promising that they can fix 'the broken waterbender boy' and then letting me down that I just try not to get my hopes up, y'know?"

The girl pouted. "That doesn't mean you can't have any hope at all Cody! We've all been looking for anything that could help you and we've had some ups and downs but look on the bright side. This guru came to you first, so obviously he's gotta be pretty amazing if he can do what the others couldn't."

Cody sighed and glanced back out the window, surveying the small amount of magenta ocean that separated them and the city skyline. "Yea. I guess you're right. I'll try to be a little less negative." His eyes darted to the door. "Where are Bridgette and Geoff?"

"Skydeck." Sierra replied. "Their just chillin. You know, being all couple-y and stuff. That's kinda why I came down here. But they do wanna see you."

"I bet they do. It's been seven hours."

The two continued to converse as they walked towards the door and over to the ladder, climbing up so they could soon greet their friends.

* * *

"I think you're wrong." Bridgette tilted her head to the side as the afternoon sea breeze blew her blonde braids wildly around her face.

"C'mon babe, look closer. Like how can you not see it? The Nation City skyline totally looks like a wild hog bear if you squint hard enough. Geoff took it upon himself to press his hands into his girlfriend's cheeks, forcefully squinting her eyes. "There. Do you see it now?"

"No I don't and get off my face Geoff."

"Nooo….not until you see it. We'll see it together."

"Geoff-"

"Hey guys."

The two blonde waterbenders turned their attention away from each other and focused on their fellow water tribe friends approaching them from the opposite side of the deck.

Geoff's face lit up. "Cody! You're awake dude!"

"You must've really OD'd on chamomile tea before we left the tribe, huh?" Bridgette folded her arms as the group finally came face to face.

"Nah. I was just really, really tired." Cody replied, stretching his arms over his head.

"I'll say. You missed a lot dude. Did you know that Borance' was on this fer-" Geoff's words were cut off by the violet –haired girl's swift cutting motions across her neck, a serious look in her eye.

"Borance'? As in the singer?" Cody asked incredulously.

"Uh-um naw man…you heard me wrong. I said Borris and Stace. Those two guards from the water tribe. They're on here."

Sierra placed her face in her palm at Geoff's awful lying skills. A puzzled look overtook Cody's face towards that response, but he let it go.

"Anyway, you guys." Bridgette took it upon herself to break the awkward silence settling in. "Can you see how close we are to a new life? Especially you Cody."

"Yea…" Cody nervously let out.

"That's right dude. You're a few miles away from having your old life back! Why aren't you pumped?"

Cody gripped on his arm wrap, not wanting to think about his previous thoughts again. "I am. I'm just still a little tired. And hungry."

Sierra's eyes lit up." Oooh! There's an all you can eat buffet in the dining hall and they've got dumplings! Come on Codykins let's go!"

The tin boy was pulled away by the taller, stronger girl and out of the two blondes' sight. Slowly the two focused back on each other.

"Damn." Geoff swore. "It's like he doesn't even care anymore."

Bridgette shrugged. "He's been let down a lot in the past. I don't blame him. I mean imagine what your bending means to you." The girl proceeded to whip her wrist around, pulling a bubble of water from the misty ocean air and balancing it in her palm. "Think about how much of who you are it is. Now just picture it being ripped away from you for no reason at all." She brought her fingers into a fist, causing the bubble to pop and spew water droplets everywhere. "Not the best feeling."

"I guess you've got a point." He agreed, waving his hand to lift the spilt water off the deck and over the edge of the boat. "I just feel really awful. All of this _was_ my fault."

"Geoff," Bridgette started. "Don't start this again. Come on. You know Cody forgave you years ago when it happened."

In the brief settle of silence, there was a heavy shuffle of climbing boots over towards the couple as the conversed. A husky voice snaked through the air, grabbing the twos' attention.

"What happened to the boy's bending?" He asked with a look of complete curiosity on his tired face. "I don't mean to be nosy. It's just I've heard you two talking about your friend all day and my curiosity got the best of me."

Bridgette opened her mouth in protest towards the man's rather intruding questions but Geoff quickly cut her of.

"It's a long story. I doubt you'd wanna listen to all of it."

"Oh I don't mind." The passenger replied. "I'd really like to know actually."

Bridgette shot the blonde teenager a cold glare, urging him to not share their personal business. But even in her protest he proceeded.

"Well…I _guess_ I could tell you. I've got nothing better to do." Geoff cleared his throat. "You may wanna pull up a chair for this one dude."

* * *

**Well...that was kind of the prologue first chapter. If you could review letting me know if i should continue that'd been really awesome! THANKS!**

**~DUECES**


End file.
